keep it between us
by heysoulsisterx
Summary: what happens when you love one guy, but your engaged to another? What do you do? What should you do? Do you have an affair? End the engagement? Or live a miserable life married to a guy you don't even love? Wanna know what I did? Read the story.
1. trailer

Between you & me

Summary-

what happens when you love one guy, but your engaged to another? What do you do? What should you do? Do you have an affair? End the engagement? Or live a miserable life married to a guy you don't even love? Wanna know what I did? Read the story to find out... troyella all the way baby! By the way, this is my first fan fiction ever.

Trailer-

what happens when you love one guy...

_shows Gabriella and Troy kissing._

"i love you Troy."

but your engaged to another...

_flashes to Ryan proposing to Gabriella with a big, expensive ring._

"marry me Gabriella?"

do you have an affair?

_Shows Gabriella leaving a hotel room in the same clothes from the day before._

"let's do that again sometime Troy."

end the engagement?

_Shows Gabriella giving the ring back to Ryan._

"I'm sorry Ryan."

or live a miserable life married to a guy you don't even love?

_Flashes to Gabriella looking out the window sadly at a big expensive house._

"I want to be with troy."

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

"_i love you Troy."_

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

"_stay with me Gabriella"_

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

"_i love you Gabriella Montez. Marry me?_

and all the other wildcats.

in "between you and me."


	2. good morning beautiful

Between you and me; chapter one "Good Morning Beautiful".

_Troy's pov._

Troy woke up to the sunlight peering through the window; he looked around for a bit taking in his surroundings. While trying to come up with a reason for as to why he's in a hotel room, he heard a small yawn then looked down and smiled when he saw the face of the women he loved, Gabriella. "Good morning beautiful, have a good sleep?" he asked, smiling down at her. He chuckled when she yawned again and nodded, then kissed the top of her head gently. "You were pretty loud last night, I'm surprised there were no complaints from the people in the rooms around us," he joked. He laughed when she slapped his arm playfully, then he kissed the top of her head gently, over and over. "I love you Gabriella, I really do," he said while smiling and looking into her eyes. Smiling more when he heard her say it back, he gently kissed her lips.

_Gabriella's pov._

Yawning softly, Gabriella smiled when she heard Troy ask how I slept. 'He's so amazing, and sweet, and very gentle with me, I love him so much' she thought to herself while smiling. She smiled as she felt him kiss the top of her head, she loved it when he did that, then laughed and playfully slapped Troy's arm, replying with "Well I just couldn't help it, it was just that mind-blowing." Gabriella smiled and looked back into his eyes, "I love you too Troy, so much." She kissed him back, softly. That's how their kisses were, soft and sweet, but they can be more rough and passionate.

She moved closer to Troy, and smiled, looking up at him, "I'm leaving Ryan, because I don't want to be miserable anymore, and I don't love him, I never have. It's you I want; you've always been who I want. And it's you I love more than anything in the world, hopefully Ryan will understand."

_Troy's pov._

Troy smiled and kissed her passionately, then said "I'm so glad you're leaving him Brie. You don't need to be miserable, and he will understand that. Or at least I'm sure he will. I'm leaving Sharpay."

_Nobody's pov._

They got up and got dressed, then left the hotel separately. Gabriella went over to Ryan's house, while Troy went to Sharpay's,

_Gabriella's pov._

Gabriella got out of her car, and walked up to Ryan's front door. She took a deep breath, 'this is it, thank god' she thought. Hearing footsteps coming closer to the front door, she waited a bit longer before Ryan opened the door, "We need to talk Ry." She looked at him, and nodded when he agreed. Walking inside, she sat down on the couch in the living room, and looked at him, "I want to break up, I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry but I love Troy, not you. You're a great guy, but just not for me. I'm sorry." She looked at him, waiting for his response. She smiled when he agreed, and nodded.

_Ryan's pov._

Hearing a knock on the front door, he walked over to it and opened the door. He nodded, and said "Yeah, we need to talk. Come sit inside." He sat down in the chair across from her, and waited for her to talk. He nodded when she said that she wanted to break up, and said "I understand, and I'm in the same boat. I love Kelsi, and you're a great girl too. You deserve to be with somebody that makes you happy." He got up and hugged her before she left.

_Meanwhile with Troy and Sharpay._

_Troy's pov._

Nervously, I sat down across from Sharpay and told her, "We need to break-up. I'm in love with Gabriella, and I always have been. I'm sorry, but I just can't be with you anymore." He scratched the back of his head nervously, while waiting for her answer. He looked at her, kind of shocked; her reaction was not what he expected at all.

_Sharpay's pov._

Sharpay sat there, listening intently then smiled, "Well it took you long enough. I knew you loved her, so yeah. Go for it, I totally understand. I kind of like Zeke, to be honest. Tell Gabby, that I want to talk to her. Maybe me and Gabby can be friends, I'd like that. She's an amazing person, and you two deserve each other." She smiled and hugged him, then watched him leave. She jumped up and down excitedly, that's what she wanted to happen for a while now.


End file.
